Conventionally, a variety of pneumatic tires provided with, in the tread surface, at least two main grooves continuously extending in the tire circumferential direction and a rib-like land portion defined by the two main grooves, and having a groove extending in the tire width direction disposed in the rib-like land portion, have been proposed. For example, for the purpose of simultaneously improving wet performance including drainage performance and wet steering stability, and uneven wear resistance, JP2011194987A (PTL1) proposes a pneumatic tire where inclined lug grooves and sipes are disposed in a rib-like land portion, the inclined lug grooves inclining relative to the tire circumferential direction and extending in the tire width direction, and having one end opening in the main groove and the other end terminating within the land portion, and the sipes inclining and extending in the opposite direction to the inclination in the tire circumferential direction of the inclined lug groove, and having one end opening in the middle of the inclined lug groove and the other end terminating within the land portion.